A Garota Americana
by Kaah Reis
Summary: E se Bella odiasse sua irmã? E se sua irmã a dedurasse? E se seus pais a colocasse numa escola de arte? E se lá ela conhecesse um garoto lindo? E se um dia ela salvasse o presidente? E se o garoto lindo fosse filho dele?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Todos os personagens dessa fanfic pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, porque se não pertencesse Edward Cullen seria meu e de mais ninguém! ù.ú**

**N/A: Essa fic é baseada no livro "A Garota Americana" da Meg Cabot, os créditos vão para ela.**

**Prólogo – Motivos Para Odiar**

Dez motivos para eu odiar minha irmã **Leah**:

**10. **Todas as roupas dela que já não servem mais vem para mim, inclusive suas roupas íntimas (Ecaa!).

**9.** Quando eu digo que não vou usar as roupas dela, muito menos suas roupas de baixo, eu sempre levo uma bronca enorme de como eu faço mal ao meio ambiente. Eu até me preocupo com a natureza e etc., mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva usar as roupas (íntimas... Só para reforçar) da minha irmã. Nem seus sutiãs, já que eu não tenho muita coisa para colocar dentro dele, sabe? Então eu digo que devemos mandá-los para aquelas mulheres de tribos indígenas que passam da Discovery Channel e minha irmã diz que eu vou ficar como elas e eu não começar a usar seus malditos ex-sutiãs.

**8.** Outro motivo para eu odiar minha irmã Leah é que ela sempre fica fazendo esse tipo de observação e meus pais adoram esse tipo de argumento. Não tem como lutar contra eles, por isso eu sempre perco quando ela fala sobre algum documentário da Discovery Channel. ELA NEM GOSTA DA DISCOVERY CHANNEL!

**7. **O jeito que ela fala no telefone é totalmente ridículo, mais ou menos assim: "Não mesmo. (...) E o que foi que ele disse? (...) E daí? (...) Ela disse mesmo isso? (...) Não mesmo. (...) Isso é totalmente mentira! (...) De jeito nenhum! (...) Quem foi que disse isso? (...) Eu NÃO gosto dele! (...) Tá, talvez um pouquinho (...) Tenho que desligar. Tenho outra ligação! (...) Beijinhos amorzinho."

**6. **Ela é animadora de torcida! Ela fica pulando e sacudindo pompons para um bando de retardados que ficam correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de uma bola (N/A: Nada contra em gente). Ela faz isso toda noite e como minha família é meio pirada quando o assunto é jantar todo mundo junto adivinha o que todo mundo faz às cinco e meia!

**5. **Meus professores vivem falando: "Isabella, quando eu dava aulas para sua irmã eu não precisava ficar falando para ela...  
a) que tinha que pular linha.  
b) que não era pra fazer contas com os dedos.  
c) que os substantivos alemães são em minúsculo.  
d) trazem o maiô.  
e) tirar o fone de ouvido quando o diretor está falando.  
f) parar de desenhar na calça."

**4. **O namorado dela não está no time de futebol americano. Coisa que nunca ninguém no mundo ouviu falar, se é que já existiu uma animadora de torcida sem um namorado que está no time. Mas não, o Jacob é um rebelde (igualzinho a mim), ele usa sobretudo preto militar, tira notas baixas no boletim inteiro e tem um tatuagem.

Jacob também tem muito talento e criatividade artística. Tipo, ele perdura os quadros dele na cantina da escola e ninguém vai lá e picha como fariam se os quadros fossem meus.

Meus pais o odeiam. Eles acham que ele não aproveita o potencial que ele tem. Jacob chama meus pais de Charlie e Renée, na cara dura, e não de Senhor e Senhora Swan.

Minha irmã é muita injusta por namorar alguém que meus pais odeiam e que é muito legal. Eu rezo minha vida inteira por um namorado assim.

Mas, nessa altura do campeonato, vou te dizer, qualquer um serve.

**3. **Embora ela namore um cara assim, Leah continua sendo muito popular. Ela sempre vai a festas e baladas todos os fins de semana. Ela recebe tantos convites que ela não consegue ir a todos, e por isso fala umas coisas do tipo: "Bella, por que você e a Alice não vão lá como minhas emissárias?", mesmo sabendo que se Alice e eu colocarmos os pés lá vão nos taxar como as pirralhas que estão de achando e em seguidas nos jogarão na rua.

**2. **Liah se dá muito bem com os nossos pais. Ela se dá bem até com o nosso irmão mais novo, **Seth**, que está numa escola para superdotados.

Mas a razão pela quando eu não suporto minha irmã, sem duvida nenhuma, é porque ela:

**1.** CONTOU PARA OS MEUS PAIS SOBRE OS DESENHOS DE CELEBRIDADES!

* * *

**Oiii Gente! Td bem com vcs?  
Éhhh... Eu voltei com uma nova fic e eu realmente espero que essa seja melhor pq, vou te falar, as minhas outras são uma droga! ¬¬'  
Minha primeira de Twilight! Espero que vcs gostem!  
O capítulo tah curtinho, mas é pq é prólogo. Da proxima vez, eu acho que vai ser maior!  
Gente, se tiver algum erro me desculpem. É que eu não tenho beta! i.i  
Ahhhh... Reviews, please? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Todos os personagens dessa fanfic pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, porque se não pertencesse Edward Cullen seria meu, meu e meu! ù.ú**

**N/A: Essa fic é baseada no livro "A Garota Americana" da Meg Cabot, os créditos vão para ela.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Aulas de Arte  
**

Minha irmã é um saco. Quando eu digo um saco é um saco MESMO. Ela é a pior coisa que já existiu na humanidade e ela me odeia (fato) porque se não me odiasse ela nunca tinha contado para os meus pais sobre os malditos desenhos de celebridades.

E depois ela vem toda santinha falando que não queria me prejudicar e sim me ajudar porque achou os desenhos bons, uma ova! Ela queria que eu me ferrasse legal e passasse toda minha vida em prisão domiciliar apenas esperando pela morte enquanto ficasse presa em minha própria casa. Ok, confesso, foi muito dramática agora, mas a situação aqui é critica!

E, além disso, ELA ENTROU NO MEU QUARTO! Nem passou na cabeça da Leah que ela não devia estar no meu quarto para começo de conversa. Quando eu a acusei de estar violando meu direito pela Constituição de ter minha merecida privacidade ela olhou para mim com uma cara de "Cuma?" (mesmo ela tendo aulas sobre política e governo nesse bimestre) e mesmo constatando essa desgraça para minha mãe, ela apenas me fuzilou com os olhos.

A desculpa da minha irmã para estar no meu quarto foi a mais ridícula que alguém já pode inventar e olha que ninguém mente pior que eu. Ela disse que estava procurando a blusa rosa de babado dela. EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE QUEM USA BLUSA ROSA DE BABADO? NÃO! Eu não tenho cara de quem usa uma blusa rosa, de babado e colado no corpo ainda por cima, eu ia ficar parecendo uma tábua!

Até parece! Eu nem entraria no quarto dela. Eu tenho medo do que posso encontrar lá dentro. E, olha só isso, até parece que eu ia entrar no quarto dela para pegar uma blusa rosa e de babado que fica colada no corpo. Beleza, eu acho que todo mundo já entendeu que era uma blusa rosa, de babado e colada no corpo, mas eu tenho que ressaltar, néh?

Agora eu estou sentada na mesa da sala de jantar na frente dos meus pais esperando minha sentença. E eu não sei por que, mas eu tenho a impressão que não vai ser algo muito bom. A cara da minha mãe está dando medo, acho que agora eu me ferrei de vez. E A CULPA É DA LEAH!

- Bom – disse minha mãe com a voz dela de "Vou congelar o inferno apenas com palavras" – Agora sabemos por que você andou tirando nota baixa em alemão, Isabella – ferrou, chamou pelo nome e não pelo apelido é sinônimo de castigo pelo resto da vida, mesmo que isso signifique que ela e meu pai morram, eu ainda vou estar de castigo.

Bem, acho que ela chegou a essa observação pelo simples fato dos desenhos estarem dentro do meu caderno de alemão. Agora eu te pergunto (**N/A:** Meu professor de química fala tanto isso que agora eu peguei essa mania) o que é que a Leah estava fuçando no meu caderno de alemão? Não sabe? É nem eu!

- Esse cara aqui é o cara daquela série de vampiros que passa na Warner? – perguntou Charlie, quer dizer, meu pai – E essa aqui com ele é...? É a Alice?

- Olha, a questão é... – eu disse tentando amenizar minha situação – Alemão é uma língua chata e idiota – Éhhh... Acho que isso não foi muito inteligente para se dizer.

- Alemão não é chato e idiota! É uma língua antiga e bonita, criada a bilhares de anos atrás – disse Leah.

Vamos relevar o fato de alemão ter sido uma língua criada a **bilhares** de anos atrás. Até porque essa língua foi criada logo após o Big Bang! Ok, menos sarcasmo.

- Enfim... – disse enquanto revirava os olhos, minha mãe dizia que um dia eu ia acabar ficando vesga de tanto fazer isso.

- O que é isso aqui? – disse minha mãe me ignorando. É, eu tenho muita moral nessa família vou te falar. Os membros "desse clã" (nota mental para mim mesmo: parar de assistir anime) me escutam e levam muito a sério tudo o que eu digo, minha opinião é decisiva nas horas de tomar as decisões nessa casa.

- Bella, por que você fez um desenho da Alice com o cara da série de vampiros que passa da Warner montados num cavalo? – desde quando meu pai tinha se tornado tão curioso?

- Isso responde suas perguntas, Charlie? – ferrou!

Antes de explicar o que ela quis dizer com isso, em minha defesa, posso afirmar que vivemos em uma sociedade capitalista e eu apenas estava me adaptando a essa forma de vida. Eu, sinceramente, esperava que meu pai me entendesse já que ele trabalha como economista internacional do Banco Mundial. Mas quando ele começou a ler em voz alta o que estava escrito no meu caderno e a fazer aquela cara de espanto eu soube na hora que ele não entendia nada. Absolutamente nada e que eu estava mais ferrada ainda. Eu vou matar minha irmã, nada disso teria acontecido se ela não tivesse entrado no meu quarto!

- Você e Johnny Depp – leu – US$ 15. Você e Johnny Depp em uma linha deserta, US$ 20. Você e Vin Diesel, US$ 10. Você e Vin Diesel embaixo de uma cachoeira, US$ 15. Você e Orlando Bloom, US$ 15. Você e... – meu pai parou de ler e olhou para mim – Por que Johnny Depp e Orlando Bloom são mais caros que o Vin Diesel?

- Porque eles têm mais cabelos – respondi simplesmente.

- A ta! Entendi – ele ia voltar a ler se minha mãe não o tivesse interrompido.

- Está bem claro o porquê de a Isabella estar com notas baixas em alemão – disse minha mãe em tom de tribunal, o que é bem fácil para ela já que seu trabalho é de advogada ambientalista, por isso que ela consegue fazer aquela voz que eu já especifiquei mais acima quando ela ia começar com o discurso, quer dizer, bronca. – Acredito eu que sua falta de concentração na aula se deve à ausência de uma válvula de escape apropriada para tanta energia criativa. Também creio que se tal válvula lhe fosse fornecida, suas notas em alemão aumentaram consideravelmente.

Isso explica muita coisa para mim, pois no dia seguinte, quando eu nem cheguei a botar os pés dentre de casa, minha mãe apontou para mim e disse o mais natural possível que eu iria fazer aulas de arte nas terças e quintas, das três e meia às cinco e meia.

Minha mãe é a sutileza em pessoa. Claro que nunca ocorreu a minha mãe que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de desenhar sozinha e que aulas de arte acabariam com qualquer "energia criativa", como ela mesma disse, que eu tinha. E que essa válvula de escape também destruiria minha criatividade a lá van Gogh, porque, caramba, como é que eu ia desenhar algo criativo enquanto tem alguém bufando no meu ombro falando o que eu de veria fazer?

Eu não fiz nada a não ser dizer "Obrigada" para minha **querida **irmã. E ela ainda teve a coragem de perguntar o que tinha feito enquanto separava os cílios com um alfinete na frente do espelho, mesmo a Sue tendo falado para ela que sua prima tinha furado um olho assim e ficado cega (nunca descobri se isso é realmente verdade).

Aff... Até parece que ela não sabia o que tinha feito. Quando eu disse que ela tinha me dedurado ela apenas me disse para parar de ser mal agradecida e que tinha me feito um grande favor. Sério, vou bater na minha irmã. Por culpa dela eu vou ter que ir para uma droga de aula de artes, duas vezes por semana, enquanto eu poderia ficar... Sei lá, assistindo anime!

Momento estático pelo o que minha irmã acabou de falar. Ela disse que fez isso para o meu próprio bem, que eu era a irmã mais nova dela e que ela não poderia ficar parada e me vendo se transformar na adolescente mais esquisita da escola, que eu não podia ficar me vestindo só de preto, não fazer atividades extracurriculares e que não podia ficar sem arrumar meu cabelo. Ela disse que quem sabe fazendo aulas de arte eu não ficaria famosa, tipo a Georgia O'Keeffe.

Ela por acaso sabe o que a Georgia O'Keeffe pintou para ficar famosa? Ela pintou vaginas! E quando eu disse por que ela não pergunta isso pra Jake ela simplesmente me disse que não falam sobre isso. E a anta aqui ainda perguntou se eles não falavam sobre vaginas e não sobre arte, o que era o conteúdo de nossa conversa.

Sabe, eu realmente não entendo. Ela namora um artista e não fala com ele a respeito de arte. Se eu tivesse um namorado eu falaria com ele sobre tudo, seja de arte ou de vaginas. Ok, esqueça esse papo de falar sobre vaginas com o namorado, seria estranho demais.

.-.-.-.

Alice não acreditou em mim quando disse que ia ter aulas de desenho com a tal da pintora... Desenhista, whatever, famosa. Tão famosa que eu nem lembrava o nome dela, mas deixa para lá. A gente releva isso e fica tudo numa boa, não é mesmo? Enfim, se você (leitor), não concordar, dane-se, quem narra isso aqui sou eu. Não gostou faz melhor!

- Pra que fazer aulas de desenho se você já sabe desenhar? – boa pergunta Alice, quando eu souber a resposta te mando uma mensagem no celular, porque hoje em dia é assim, tudo na base da tecnologia... Ok, vou parar de fazer essas piadinhas sem graça, prometo. – Quer dizer, você já sabe desenhar, caramba. Você até cobrava por isso, quer dizer, cobrava da Tânia e das amidas dela e se sua irmã não tivesse contado ia ser elas. Mas mesmo assim, é bem a cara da Leah fazer isso! – Alguém avisa para a Alice manter a calma. Tá, eu pirei mais que ela quando soube, mas mesmo assim, isso está me estressando mais do que eu já estava estressada.

Enquanto a gente conversava, passeávamos com o Manet no lugar favorito dele, onde ele assustava os esquilos no parque e os casaizinhos que ficavam se agarrando por ali. O que nos lava a outra questão, quem vai passear com o Manet quando eu estiver tendo aulas de artes?

Aliás, para os desinformados que não sabiam ainda, Manet é o meu cachorro. Enfim, voltando à pergunta...

Sue com certeza que não vai. Ela detesta meu cachorro, o que é totalmente injusto, porque ele está se comportando muito bem, até parou de puxar a cortina da sala (O que, conseqüentemente, deixou-a praticamente cheia de furos, mas como a gente mudou o sofá de lugar, nem dá para ver). Tudo bem que o Doutor Sam, especialista em comportamento animal, disse que a culpa do meu cachorro ser assim é totalmente minha devido ao simples fato de eu ter dado o nome de Monet, mas desde que eu mudei o nome para Manet as coisas estão indo muito bem e está deixando todos felizes, quer dizer, todos menos meu pai que não ficou nada feliz com a conta que o Doutor Sam mandou para ele. Sem falar que a Sue já acha bem ruim ter que ficar limpando o que a ente suja; nem morta ela limparia a sujeira que meu Husky Siberiano de 23 quilos.

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho uma irmã – disse Alice que, por sinal, também era filha do meio só que tem dois irmãos e nenhum deles é mais bonito e inteligente que ela.

Olha, vou te falar. Quando eu comecei a fazer esses desenhos nem passou pela minha cabeça começar a cobrar. Na verdade, essa coisa toda pegou depois que eu fiz em desenho da Alice com Ian Somerhalder (ator favorito dela), de repente toda a escola estava sabendo e havia uma fila de encomendas. Então minhas outras amigas também queriam, eu não podia cobrar delas, nem das garotas que não falam inglês (porque elas acabaram de se mudar) e nem das garotas que faziam reforço.

Eu sei bem o que é estar na pele daquelas que não falam nossa língua e daquelas que fazem reforço. E É UM SACO!

Quando eu tinha 8 anos tive que ir para Índia (graças ao trabalho do meu pai). Fiquei lá por um ano inteirinho e acho que teria sido legal se alguém me desse algum desenho de graça.

Depois as garotas do reforço também queriam os desenhos. Eu também sei o que é ter aulas de reforço, porque quando voltamos da Índia minha língua presa não ia desaparecer... Não sem ajuda profissional, então eu tive sessões de fonoaudióloga enquanto todos os outros alunos estavam tendo aula de música.

Depois quando eu retornava para a sala de aula, Tânia (que era minha melhor amiga antes de eu ir para Índia) me zoava. Quando eu voltei, ela começou dar uma de: "Quem é Isabella?".

Era como se nós nunca tivéssemos nos vistos na vida. Como se ela não ia na minha casa todo santo dia para brincar, porque agora ela estava se "dando bem com os garotos" e corria o intervalo inteiro para beijá-los. Como se o fato de eu preferir ser atropelada por um ônibus a deixar um garoto me beijar (talvez pela língua presa também) eu fui taxada como imatura e jogada de lado, literalmente.

Isso só fez com que eu quisesse falar direito. E quando eu terminei minhas sessões, fui até a Tânia e a xinguei de estúpida, sacana, puxa-saco, safada e sebenta (Eu não conseguia falar se assobiar o "s").

Então, por causa disso, eu cobrava os desenhos dela e das amigas dela. E (como presidente do primeiro ano e um pé no saco para mim) ela não gostava nada disso. Mas eu, realmente, não sei por que motivo, razão e circunstância ela achava que eu ia cobrar da Alice, minha melhor amiga depois que ela tinha dado uma de Anakin e passado para o Lado Negro?

Alice e eu falávamos sobre isso ao voltarmos do parque favorito de Manet, quando meu pai começou a nos acompanhar de carro pela calçada. Acenando.

- Meninas, vocês querem ver o jogo da Leah? – perguntou minha mãe, se debruçando sobre o meu pai para conseguir falar com a gente.

- Mãe, nem perca seu tempo – disse Leah, no banco de trás do carro, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou para não falar outra coisa – Elas com certeza não querem vir e mesmo que quisessem olha só a roupa da Bella. Cara, eu ia ficar com vergonha de andar com ela.

Olha, se ela não falasse isso todo santo dia, eu até ia ficar com raiva dela, mas eu já estou superacostumada. Quer saber? Que se dane que ela fala isso todo o dia, se ela falar isso de novo vou meter a cabeça dela na parede.

Tudo é muito lindo no mundo cor de rosa da Leah. Cujo a única preocupação é se não vai ter uma liquidação em alguma loja com roupa de marca. Cara, quando começaram a vender produtos da Prada numa loja no nosso bairro, a Leah ficou tão feliz que não se via desde a queda do Muro de Berlim.

Já eu, fico mais preocupada com assuntos mundiais, muito obrigada! Por isso que no começo no ano eu tingi todo o meu guarda-roupa de preto, como forma de protesto.

Claro que eu, quase, fui morta pela minha mãe. Fiquei de castigo por quase um mês. E, com certeza, algumas veias delas estouraram. Mas o que há de mau nisso? Eu só estava demonstrando minha opinião e expressando meu direito de liberdade ao fazer o que eu queria com as MINHAS ROUPAS!

Mas é claro que a minha mãe não ia desistir de mim tão fácil como a Leah. E foi por isso que, sem motivo aparente, ela abriu um sorriso enorme dentro do carro. Hoje não era um dia muito bonito sabe? Estava nublado, com as nuvens quase pretas e fazia menos de 4 °C nas ruas. Então me expliquem, por que, em nome dos deuses, ela estava sorrindo? Isso não me faria ir para a escola para ver um monte de caras correrem atrás de uma bola e um monte de garotas de roupa apertada agitando pompons, especialmente eu, que sou uma pessoa totalmente desprovida de espírito estudantil.

- Bem, nunca se sabe – disse Renée – Quem sabe um dia elas mudem de ideia e vem com a gente. Sabe? Podemos ir para Chinatown comer yakisoba depois.

- Sinto muito, senhora Swan – disse Alice, ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida, se querem saber minha opinião – Preciso ir para casa. Domingo é dia de descanso.

- Charlie. Renée. Desistam – disse Seth erguendo os olhos do notebook apenas para expressar se descontentamento com a situação.

- Papai e mamãe. Não Charlie, papai. Não Renée, mamãe.

- Desculpa, mamãe. Podemos ir agora? Eu tenho que entregar três planilhas amanhã e a bateria só dura duas horas.

Bom, eu explico essa conversa doida ai de cima. Seth tem só 11 anos e deveria estar na quinta série de uma escola normal, mas esta numa escola para crianças superdotadas onde as aulas são de nível de universidades. É uma escola só para nerds, tanto é que o filho do presidente esta matriculado lá. Ele é o maior nerd que já existiu no universo inteiro (Exagero meu? Acredite, não é).

Eles não ganham nota naquela escola. Quer dizer, o último boletim do Seth dizia assim: _"Seth já lê textos de nível universitários, mas precisa alcançar os colegas em termos de maturidade emocional e trabalhar seus relacionamentos pessoais no próximo semestre". _(**N/A: **Eu copiei essa parte do livro, porque não sabia o que colocar. Então, foi mal pra quem não gosta... n.n')

Resumindo, Seth é um robô. #u.u#

Minha mãe suspirou. Acho que eu estava voando de novo, ela odeia quando eu faço isso, paro para pensar na vida. Ela não sabe onde errou comigo já que ela era popular no colégio igual à Leah (ela até ganhou um prêmio como Miss Espírito Estudantil), ela acha que a culpa é do meu pai já que, com eu, ele passava a maior parte do tempo pensando como seria estar em outro lugar.

- Ok... Fique em casa, então. Mas, já sabe, não abra a porta para estranhos. – quantos anos ela acho que eu tenho mesmo?

- Tá bom, pessoal. Bella já sabe disso. Agora será que podemos ir? Vou chegar atrasada no jogo – Leah choramingou no banco de trás. Será que ela não percebe que existem outras pessoas além dela nesse mundo e que, talvez, elas também querem um pouquinho de atenção? Ahhh... Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Vão logo e me deixem em paz.

- Nada de desenhar celebridades antes de terminar as lições de Alemão – disse minha mãe antes de ir para o "emocionante" jogo.

- Achei que você não podia mais desenhar celebridades.

- Eu posso desenhar celebridades, Alice. Eu só não posso cobrar por elas – disse enquanto Manet me arrastava pelo parque perseguindo um esquilo.

- Ahh... Então será que você pode desenhar o Ian para mim? Só dessa vez? Prometo que nunca mais vou pedir.

- Tá, que seja. – disse fazendo pouco caso, como se desenhar fosse eu esforço muito grande para mim.

Claro que não era. Porque quando você gosta de fazer alguma coisa, você quer fazer de novo e refazer depois, e nem precisa cobrar de alguém por isso. Pelo menos é assim que eu me sinto quando estou desenhando, não importa o que seja.

Até o dia em que conheci minha professora de arte, Rosalie Hale.

**

* * *

**

**Oiiii gente! Voltei! \o\\o/o/**

**Demorei muiito? **

**Tahh... Eu continuo sem beta, então me desculpem os erros, mas é que eu queria postar logo. Hey, alguém tah a fim de se tornar meu (minha) beta? Qualquer coisa é só falar. **

**Aaahhh... Me lembrei de uma coisa! Preciso fazer uma capa para a fic, mas eu sou uma droga pra fazer montagem, se alguém quiser fazer uma pra mim eu aceito, tá? ;P**

**Ahhhh... Reviews, please? xD**

**...**

_**Vivx-chan**__**: **__Oiiii Vivx-Chan! __Td bem? Ai está o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste! Obrigada por ler minha fanfic e comentar! *-*_

_**Sol Swan Cullen: **__Olá. Td bom com você? Achei que ia ficar muito estranho a Leah como irmã da Bella, mas não pensei em ninguém melhor que ela. Ainda bem que você gostou. Beijos! E obrigada por ler minha fic e deixar um review! *-* _

_**Inaclara:**__ Ahhh... Você leu o livro! Gostou dele tanto quando eu? Porque eu, particularmente, amei o livro. Meg Cabot é demais! Enfim, obrigada por ler isso aqui e deixar um comentário! *-*_

_**Boneka Cullen:**__ shuashuashuashu... Obvio que é o Edward! xD O Eddie já vai aparecer, sem ser no próximo, no outro... Não vai fazer muita coisa, mas mesmo assim, já é um começo! Tchau, Boneka... Briigada por ler isso, viu? *-*_


End file.
